


Poison to the Bone

by Fernatticus



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hurt, Hurt Nott (Critical Role), Near Death, POV Nott (Critical Role), Panic, Poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernatticus/pseuds/Fernatticus
Summary: Nott gets hurt. Fjord panics.
Relationships: Fjord & Nott (Critical Role)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Poison to the Bone

Nott saw the assassin a moment too late, and as the dagger entered her back she cursed her drinking. Blinding white pain shot through her and she shuttered miserably. It went deep, and she knew that was going to be an issue. She had given her last health potion to Caleb as the group had split off into threes. Beau, Caleb and Jester down the left hallway, Yasha and Caduceus down the right path and Nott and Fjord down the middle. She had put up a fight, trying to trade with Jester. Jester had explained that Caleb was too squishy to got without a cleric.

It had just been Fjord and Nott walking down the boring dank hallway in silence. Neither of them were very perceptive so all their attention was spent on keeping lookout. Clearly they hadn't done a very good job of that Nott thought as she fell to her knees. The dagger was still in her back, and for a moment she wondered why they wouldn't take it back before she felt the poison enter her system. Faintly she heard yelling and saw a flash of green. The poison pulsed through her system and she toppled over, her face hitting the cobblestone. She was vaguely aware that something was happening around her, but all her energy was spent on trying to stay conscious. Pain was replaced with fear as she realized that an extremely powerful poison had just gotten in extremely deep.

Nott's head slowly cleared and she could hear Fjord swear. "Nott are you- oh shit." That was not a good sign.

She felt two big hands flip her over. She squinted a little bit, her vision clearing slightly. She could see Fjord leaning over her, his eyes wide as he took stock of her. Her was muttering something repeatedly.

"Fjor..." Her words were slurred, but she needed to tell him. His eyes met hers, and she realized how panicked he was. 

"Oh shit. It's gonna be okay. We'll get you to Jester. We can fix this. You're gonna be fine," He reassured her unconvincingly. 

"Fjor. 's poison," She managed to get out. She tried to reach up but her body felt weighted down. Fjord's eyes widened in horror. He must of realized how bad this was. She felt a little bad for making him worry so much, but she couldn't do anything. She could still feel the poison spread through her system. He flipped her small body over and inspected the wound.

He turned her back over and set her in his lap. He pulled out the bag of holding and began rifling though it. It really hurt. It really fucking hurt. Nott really didn't want to die again. Fjord pulled out a health potion and pulled the cork out. Nott really didn't want to be fed like a baby, but trying to lift her arms caused her entire body to shake. Fjord's brow furrowed and he set a hand on the back on her head, cradling her slightly.

As he lifted the health potion to her lips, he talked to her in a soft voice. Her mind began clouding again and she felt delirious and light headed. The contents of the health potion were slowly ingested as Nott had difficulty swallowing. As she finished it, Fjord chucked it behind him and looked down to her.

"Elriss... blass..." She smiled a little bit at him and her eyes slowly started to close. She was so tired. Her entire body was horrifyingly numb.

"No- shit!" Fjord cussed. Nott felt a sharp pain on her right cheek. Her eyes didn't open and she felt another sharp pain across her left cheek. "C'mon no no no."

"Your slaps are so weak," She tried to say, but it came out as nothing more than garble. She let out a pained moan and her face scrunched as the poison pulsed through her.

"Nott please. Don't die here. Caleb will kill me," Fjord begged. Nott opened her eyes slightly and looked up at Fjord and realized he was crying. 

"'s okay, Fjor... love you..." She smiled a little, and the tears in Fjord's eyes got a lot bigger which was not the intended affect. If she were awake there was no way she would tell him that, but in this moment she could feel life leave her body. The two of them bickered constantly, but there was no denying their friendship. Her vision went dark and she felt herself go unconscious.

Surprisingly she didn't die. She realized that fact when she awoke to being jostled. When she took stock of her surroundings, she realized she was moving quickly, but she wasn't running. She was pressed against something soft, and it took only a moment to realize that Fjord was carrying her and sprinting. He wasn't particularly fast, but he was booking it. 

'Beau would be proud that those runs payed off.' Came out as "Hnk... mngh." Her voice so quiet she couldn't tell if Fjord heard her or not. Or Nott. Jesus she was deleterious. His eyes flickered down to hers and he cringed. She must look awful.

"It's going to be okay. You're gonna be okay. Jester will help." He pulled her a little tighter to his chest and picked up speed. 

Consciousness flickered in and out for Nott the Brave. She wasn't really making an effort to stay awake anymore, but every once and a while Fjord would trip over a rock and cause jolts of pain to shoot through her body. In a way, the pain was reassuring. It meant she was alive. In another way, no it wasn't. 

"Caleb! Jester!" Nott could feel the vibrations in Fjord's chest. She turned her head slightly and could see the blurry figures of Caleb, Jester and Beau. They all looked at Fjord, then down at what he was carrying. Caleb's eyes went wide and Jester immediately sprinted over to them.

"What happened? Oh my gosh she looks really bad." Nott could feel her limp body transferred over to Jester. Jester gently set her down on the ground and began preparing a spell.

"Fuck," Beau's distant voice gasped as Jester flipped Nott on her front.

"I- I don't know. He just snuck up on us. The dagger was poisoned though. It's really bad. Can you help?" Fjord's voice broke slightly and Nott found herself feeling bad for him.

"Traveler be with us!" Jester's voice was pleading, and Nott could feel the beginning of a healing spell before she slipped out of consciousness once more.

When she awoke again, she could form concise thoughts again. That first thought was fuck it's cold. She reached around herself to find a blanket wrapped around her body. She pulled it tighter around herself.

"G' morning," She mumbled. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Caleb sitting up next to her with a look of concern on his face.

"You gave us a scare little one." His voice was low and comforting, but the look on his face made her stomach twist. 

"My bad," She joked, giving him an innocent smile. He sighed and wrapped the blanket tighter around her. She worked her way so that she was leaning against his side. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled out a book. Her back still stung, but all the mortal danger was gone. She looked around at her surroundings. The whole group was together now, and they had set up camp. It seemed they had reached their destination. She would have felt bad it they had stopped everything for her. It seemed that Fjord and Yasha were on watch. Fjord was obviously looking at her from the corner of his eye, and a small blush had crept across his neck and face.

"Fjord," She said weakly. He acted surprised and turned towards her.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

He blushed harder, and nodded before turning back to his watch. Later she would steal some more stuff for him to vore, but for now she just sat under the stars grateful to be alive.


End file.
